


Reprieve

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Drabbles in Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoyed Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Loving Castiel (Supernatural), Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Sharing a Bed, Soft Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Dean gets too drunk and Cas is not best pleased--until he's reminded of a few things.





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealynn88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/gifts).



> My bipolar brain is both Cas and Dean...
> 
> For Shea, 'cause she gets it.

Castiel’s monotone, channeling Go The Fuck To Sleep, as an inebriated Dean lays widthways on the bed and _won’t_.

Castiel’s long-suffering sigh at Dean’s out-of-tune singing as Dean carries on the evening by himself.

Castiel’s eyes, so-very-fucking-done, inspecting the back of his skull as Dean, so-very-fucking-loudly, recites his wedding vows in earnest.

Castiel’s resolve attempting to not falter--and retain justified exasperation at Dean, because dammit, drunk Dean ruined date night.

Castiel’s heart unexpectedly jump-starting, as Dean’s words squirm under his ribs and _remind_ him.

Castiel’s face, cracking a traitorous smile that begins with chapped lips and spreads to blue eyes, bringing tears that threaten to drown them.

Castiel’s every fibre _feeling_ Dean’s words and being won over by overwhelming love.

Castiel’s forgiveness, kissing and caressing, and loving Dean back with reprieve.

Until Castiel has Dean simmered and settled down and can now hopefully Go The Fuck To Sleep.

Castiel and Dean, still wearing clothes, Dean quietly humming Zep as Castiel cards long fingers through his husband's hair; buried deep in sheets, whiskey breath and each other--precisely where they _both_ need to be.

**Author's Note:**

> My bipolar says thank you for reading. And so do I *lip-smacks*
> 
> Writers love kudos, just a reminder... : )
> 
> All the love,
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
